A New Beginning
by EmeraldTears
Summary: This story is a sequel to A Past Revealed. The Halliwell family can finally stop looking over their shoulder and get on with their lives or can they. This slash and will have MPREG. So I caution any readers who don't like to read these types of stories.
1. A New Beginning

Disclaimer- I don't own Charmed Ones, Leo, Wyatt or Bianca. I do own Ryan, Trent, and Knossos and any other character that I decide to put in the story.

AN: This is a sequel to my story A Past Revealed, I suggest you re-read the story if you haven't read it in a while or you'll be lost in this new story.

WARNING- this story will deal with Mpreg, which is male pregnancy. If that doesn't sit well with you then don't read it. Hopefully I can have a PG story written and put on .

Thank you once again for everyone who reviewed for A Past Revealed. I hope you have more good reviews for this story.

Okay I'm back that didn't take real long did it. I know I said I was going to put it up on the 1st but when I re-read the story I changed some things around. In this Chapter you're going to find out who is paying the Halliwell family a visit, and why they came.

Recap:

"She's right it wasn't your fault for what happened." Everyone turned towards the staircase and stared in shock. Chris couldn't believe it. "But how could this be?"

Okay now on to the story ENJOY!!!!!

Chris just sat there dumbfounded; he couldn't move he was in shock. It had been a while since he saw them, the last time he was leaving them behind in the future. Since the time he had came back to the past he wondered what had happened to them. He hated leaving them well him mostly the love of his life. He wanted to take his hand and walk through that portal together but that action wasn't possible.

Chris still didn't move from his stop on the love seat. The rest of the family was standing there watching them not sure on what they should do. They were waiting for some sign from Chris but they knew they would be waiting for a long time because Chris still hadn't moved a muscle. Paige was beginning to wonder if Piper accidentally froze Chris.

Ryan looked down at his brother in sympathy he knew how much it hurt to leave Trent; it was like losing him for another time. He saw that the rest of his family was waiting for a cue on what to do. Ryan sighed and shook his head. He walked over to were Trent and Bianca were standing on the stairs. Ryan smiled at them, and then enveloped Trent in a hug. "Hey Trent its been too long." He then turned to Bianca and smirked. "I see your taste in clothes still hasn't changed." Bianca rolled her eyes and smirked herself. " At least I have taste."

They both stared at each other for a minute before they broke out in huge grins. Ryan then leaned in to give her a hug.

Ryan looked back at Chris and saw that he still didn't move an inch; he was really starting to get concerned but saw that Trent had his eyes locked with Chris. Ryan grabbed Trent and Bianca by the hand and lead them to the living room where his family was standing.

"Since my charming brother seems to be lost with words I guess I will introduce you to our family." Turning towards the couch that sat his mother, father and two aunts. "Okay from the left you have our Aunts Phoebe and Paige, our father Leo and mother Piper."

Phoebe was the first to walk over to shake their hands then was soon followed by Paige, Leo and Piper. Piper watched closely as her sisters and husband talked with the newcomers. Even though she saw with her own eyes that they were under a spell she had this filling that she shouldn't trust them. Piper looked down at Chris and saw the love in his eyes as he watched Trent with his family. Right then she knew she couldn't voice her concerns at least not until she had proof.

After talking a while with Chris and Ryan's parents Trent walked over and sat down near Chris. He reached over and took Chris' hand, when he saw that he wasn't going to pull away he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "I've missed you so much, I was so worried about you." Chris was staring at their hands intertwined; he looked up when he heard Trent's statement. "I felt the same way you have no idea how much it hurt to leave the future without you." Trent smiled softly and nodded. "Probably as much as it hurt letting you go."

The rest of the family had stopped talking when the couple started to talk. Piper seeing that her son wanted actually needed to be alone with Trent decided to make everyone scarce. "Okay everyone since it looks like our two future people are going to stay they are going to need some things so lets all go to the mall and then pick up dinner to eat." Everyone looked at Piper, and when they saw her point towards Chris and Trent they nodded and went to go get their things.

Chris and Trent were oblivious to the world around them. For them at the moment they only existed. They sat for a while just holding each other's hand and coming to the fact that they both were alive and they were together. Chris smiled widely he couldn't believe that Trent was sitting across from him alive and well. At seeing Chris' smile Trent's heart melted he had missed that beautiful smile, he then frowned when he thought how close it came to be that he would never see that smile again thanks to him.

Chris seeing Trent suddenly frowned looked at him confused. "Trent what's wrong?" Trent shook his head and stood up. "I was just thinking how close you came to not ever smiling again thanks to me." Chris sighed he knew what Trent was talking about; he always went back to that day when Bianca brought him back to the future. Wyatt put both Trent and Bianca under a spell. He couldn't help thinking what would have happened if Trent and Bianca hadn't snapped out of the spell. "Hey it doesn't matter it wasn't your fault Wyatt had you under a spell I know that you would never hurt me." Chris smiled up at Trent; he was staring into his eyes when a memory hit him. Chris soon lost the smile and his eyes grew dark with pain.

Trent worried by the sudden change in emotion took Chris' face in his hands. "Chris what's wrong are you okay. Should I call your mom?" Chris looked at Trent and felt his heart begin to break. "You slept with Wyatt." At first Trent couldn't figure out what Chris was talking about but then it hit him, he quickly went to reassure Chris. "No Chris I didn't. That kiss that you saw was only for show and that was it. I never slept with Wyatt even if I was under a spell I wouldn't have. You believe me don't you please tell me you do."

Chris looked into Trent's eyes for a while then nodded his eyes only told the truth and his empathy power also helped to let him know that Trent was telling the truth. Trent slipped his arms around Chris' waist and they shared their first kiss in a year. The kiss seemed to last forever. They didn't want it to end but they had to pull away for air.

Chris took one more look in Trent's eyes and took a hold of his hand. He gave a gentle tug to signal Trent to follow him. Hand in hand they both proceeded upstairs to Chris' bedroom. Once in his room Chris closed his door and locked it. He then walked back over to where Trent stood. Trent engulfed him and kissed him, this time the kiss they shared was more hungry, they had been starved of each others taste for too long.

One by one a piece of clothing came off the two men, neither could tell whose went off first or how it came to be off, all they knew was that they missed each other and that they both needed this. Trent bent down and scooped Chris up he then walked towards the bed where he laid Chris down gently. He then gently laid his body on Chris. Taking both hands in his he bent down and kissed Chris' full pouty lips.

"Chris look at me for a second." Trent didn't continue until Chris opened his eyes, Trent was still amazed how his breath still caught in his throat every time he looked into Chris' glistening emerald eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this." Chris pulled every thing he had to put emotion in his eyes to tell Trent his answer. "Yes I'm sure, I've always been sure of us and always will." And with that they kissed slowly leaving no piece of skin on each other's bodies untouched.

Chris broke apart from Trent, breathing rather rapidly he pointed towards his night table. "Lube in the top drawer in the far back." Trent gave Chris a look and chuckled softly. Reaching over towards the table and opening the drawer he followed Chris' instructions and found the lube in its rightful place.

Opening the tube he coated a generous amount on his finger. He then slowly pushed his finger into Chris' entrance. Chris practically jumped off the bed; he couldn't believe how long it had been since Trent touched him so intimately. Chris moaned as Trent entered another lubed finger. Without many tries Trent hit Chris' spot, which made Chris shiver in ecstasy.

Trent then maneuvered himself so he was at Chris' entrance. Taking his left hand he brushed stray hairs out of Chris' face and with his right hand he intertwined it with Chris'. "I love you so much Chris," Trent whispered in Chris' ear then he entered Chris.

Chris felt like stars just exploded, he could only see a ray of colors. He thought he would never feel this good again. This moment right here made it seem that everything he been through, everything that was put upon him was for him to have this moment of true happiness.

Finally settling in a rhythm both men where taken out of their bodies as they reached their climax. They both came together with each other calling out their names. Lying stated in each other's arms they looked at each other as if it was their first time.

Still in Chris not wanting to leave his warmth Trent kissed Chris' cheek. "God that… that was amazing." Chris chuckled and nodded his head in agreement. "When it's with you it's always amazing." Trent looked at Chris suddenly very serious. "I don't ever want to be without you ever again it hurt to much to be separated from you." Chris thought he was going to cry when he heard the pain in Trent's voice. "I never want to be separated from you again either, it will be different this time in this time we don't have to hide or worry about Wyatt." At hearing Chris' brother name he frowned. "Yea that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Chris sighed and shook his head. "Not now let us just enjoy this moment, we can deal with Wyatt later." Trent sighed in contentment pushing all his problems and worries to the deepest part of his mind.

They woke up in each other's arms neither having slept so well and so long. Chris hearing his family downstairs sighed and tried to get up. "And where do you think your going to." Chris smiled and looked down at Trent. "Everyone is home and if you don't want them to see us like this then we need to get some clothes on." Trent nodded but didn't let Chris go. "Yea your right but can we stay this way for just a couple of more minutes."

Chris letting his mind wonder he rolled over to face Trent. "Why are you two here? Not that I'm not glad that you're here because I'm ecstatic but why are you here." Trent sighed knowing that now was the time to come clean. "Well…" Trent was interrupted by a loud crash coming from downstairs. Then they heard Phoebe. "Chris!!!!"

Okay that's it for this chapter hope you liked it. Please review. Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors I do all these stories in the middle of the night. Well until tomorrow.


	2. From Joy To Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Okay thank you for the reviews. I am now back and ready to write.

So now ENJOY!!!!

Chris and Trent jumped when they heard the loud crash from downstairs. Quickly they got dressed and ran downstairs to see what caused his mom to call him. Chris had just hit the last step when he was thrown against a wall by a demon. Trent looked on in horror as Chris flew into the wall and landed with a sickening crunch. Trent turned towards the demon with fury in his eyes. With just a rise of his hand the demon engulfed in flames with painful cries before turning to dust.

Without hesitation Trent ran over to see if Chris was okay. What he found almost made his heart stop. Chris lay there bleeding from a gash on the back of his head. Trent reached out to feel for Chris' pulse. Chris' pulse was beginning to slow which made Trent start to panic. Trent was so scared that he couldn't come up with a clear thought on what he should do.

Thank god for the sisters being there who were also scared but had more control of the situation called for Leo. Blue orbs appeared and Leo materialized in front of the Charmed Ones, he was about to ask what was going on but Piper held up her hand halting all questions.

"Heal now. Ask later." Leo looked over to were she was pointing. The color drained from his face as he saw his second born lying on the floor bleeding. It was as if his whole body shut down he couldn't move. He was too scared and shocked to do anything but stare at his son lying limply in his boyfriends hands, pale as a ghost, slowly dying. Hearing those words in his head snapped him out of his stupor.

He hurried to Chris' side and placed his hands over the wound like he had done thousands of times before with other members of his family. The golden glow came straight from Leo's hands and started to heal Chris.

Everyone let out a breath they didn't know they were holding when Chris gasped and opened his eyes. At first Chris was confused on what happened but then it all came back to him, he was about to get up but a strong hand kept him from moving. Following the hand to see whom its owner was he came to face to face with Trent who had a worried look on his face.

Chris sighed knowing what was going to come next. He wasn't going to be allowed to leave the bed for a week. "Trent I'm fine dad healed me I can get up." Chris looked at Trent pleadingly. Trent sighed he knew when Chris gave his look that no one could ever say no.

Trent picked himself and Chris off the floor checking if there were other injuries that he didn't know about. Chris chuckled at Trent's antics; he slapped the hands away and started to laugh. "Trent really I'm fine."

Trent taking one last look at Chris nodded his approval. Chris leaned up and gave Trent a kiss and hug. Unaware to the couple they were being watched by an amused bunch of people. Trent looked down at Chris. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, I never want to feel like that again. Okay?" Chris nodded he understood what Trent must be feeling because it would have been the same way he would have felt if Trent had been on the verge of dying. Looking into Trent's sweet, warm loving eyes, "Okay I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

The coupled separated after one last quick kiss and turned to find Chris' family staring at them with amused grins on their faces. Chris and Trent both blushed deeply, of course being Chris' little brother and the fact he loved embarrassing his big brother Ryan poked his aunt Phoebe and Paige. All four looked at each other then said, "AWWW!!! That was so cute." Trent and Chris blushed even deeper red if that was even possible, the three laughed. Phoebe turned to her two sisters, "Aww Dammit! Where is a camera when you need one?"

Chris took this moment to interject, "Thankfully not around you three." Chris tried to look stern but couldn't help it when his family started laughing.

Breaking up the light atmosphere Ryan's stomached protested at being ignored. Everyone turned towards him and laughed. Chris walked up to his little brother and ruffled his hair. "Lets get some food into you before your stomach tries to kill us for not feeding it.

Ryan looked at his brother with a thought. "Hey do you really think it could do that?" Chris looked at Ryan with a "were you dropped on your head as a child?" look before answering. "Ryan maybe you should go lie down. I think too much blood is leaving your brain." Ryan hit Chris in the stomach and tried to look offended, but it didn't last long before his face split into a huge grin. Chris grinned back at his little brother before ushering him in the kitchen.

Trent held back and watched as Chris and Ryan interplayed with each other. He wondered, out of the whole time he had known Chris did he actually smile a true smile. Frowning slightly he answered his own question.

*Not many times which is a damn shame, a beautiful angel like that should spend most of his time smiling. *

Trent once again smiled as he remembered what had transpired earlier before the demon attack. It had felt so good to be able to touch Chris and have Chris touch him. He thought that he would never have a chance with him again. Trent walked to the doorway and leaned on the frame and watched Chris interact with his family. Seeing him brought back memories of him and his family. It had hurt so much to lose them, he at one point thought he couldn't go on but then he had met Chris and everything felt right.  
He brought his attention to Chris once again; he was laughing and joking around with his aunts and father. Seeing this made Trent fill with new determination, as if sensing what he was thinking Bianca looked up into Trent's eyes and nodded her head in agreement. Both knew what it felt like to lose your family. Chris already lost them once but he would be damned if he loses him again. He looked back at Bianca and knew that she felt the same way. Soon will come the time when he and Bianca will have to explain why they are here.

"Come on babe before Ryan eats all the food. Are you okay?" Chris looked at Trent with concern. Trent just smiled down at Chris. "Yea I never been better, lets go eat." He followed Chris to the table where a seat was waiting for him right next to Chris. Trent took a look around the table once more. Yea he will defiantly have to tell them soon but for right now they deserved a little peace.

The Halliwell family was enjoying a lovely dinner when they heard the all too familiar jingle. Leo groaned and looked at everyone with an apologetic smile. "I'll try to be back as soon as possible. I promise."

Chris couldn't help but mumble a response under his breath. He didn't know he had said it loud enough for everyone to hear but they did. Leo walked over to him. "Chris I promise you I will be back as soon as I can." Chris looked into Leo's eyes he saw that it only held truth with a loud sigh he nodded his head. With that he looked at his family again then orbed "Up there".

Everyone was finished with dinner and about to eat dessert when Leo orbed back in. They all were a little surprised to see Leo so soon they had figured that he wouldn't have came back until later on in the night.

Leo had a big grin on his face that went from ear to ear. "Guess what everyone?" They all stopped eating and looked at him expectantly. "How would you like a new whitelighter?" They all at once started to protest. Piper looked at Leo with anger. "We don't want a new whitelighter we are fine the way we are now." Leo's smile got even bigger if that was even possible. "Even if that new whitelighter is me?" They all looked at him in shock. Chris asked the question everyone wanted to know. "Is this for real are they really letting you be our whitelighter again?" Leo just nodded. Chris jumped for joy and ran to give Leo a hug, Leo was first taken by surprise Chris had never willingly showed any type of affection for him, but soon he melted into the hug. Soon the rest of them got up to give Leo hugs.

They all finished their dessert feeling on top of the world; they believed nothing or no one could ruin this night for them. This was the first time in a while that the Halliwell's felt that everything was right in the universe.

Leo stood up and looked at everyone. "Okay how about Trent and I clear the table and clean up while the rest of you go and pick a movie for us to watch?" Piper looked at her husband with a confused expression but when she caught his eye she knew what this was about she smiled at him approvingly and ushered everyone out of the room.

Chris looked at his dad then Trent he had to groan to himself. He couldn't believe what Leo was doing. He actually believed that there should be a law about parents talking to their children's significant others. He was about to protest to save Trent from a long interview and lecture when he caught the eyes of his mother. Begrudgingly he stood up and followed her out to the family room. On the way he gave Trent's hand a loving squeeze and a kiss on the cheek. He then went over to Leo and whispered in his ear. "Please be nice to him he's a great guy and I love him." Leo looked down at his son and gave him a reassuring smile. Chris took one more look at them then walked out to join the rest of his family in picking a movie to watch.

Leo looked at Trent and smiled he started to pick up plates then walked into the kitchen. Trent followed Leo's movements and followed him into the kitchen where Leo was starting to wash the dishes. Leo didn't say anything for a few minutes, which made Trent a little nervous. Finally Leo turned to Trent. "I wash you dry." Trent nodded his head and grabbed the dishtowel and started to dry the dishes. They both worked in silence until the dishes were done. Leo turned to him. "Would you like some coffee?" "Umm yea that would be wonderful." Leo nodded and poured himself and Trent a cup. He gave a cup to Trent and motioned for him to take a seat at the table. Trent took the offered seat and waited for Leo to start. He didn't have to wait long after taking a sip of his coffee. " I know you probably know what this is all about. I know that I'm not a great parent in the future but this isn't the future and I love Chris with all my heart. I actually love him more than his mother. So I want to make sure that he doesn't get hurt." Trent listened intently without any judgments. "I guess what I'm saying is that I want you to tell me how you can make sure that my son wont get hurt again."

Trent smiled at Leo as if mimicking Leo's actions from earlier. "Mr. Wyatt…" "Please call me Leo I look for my father when someone calls me that." Smiling Trent continued. "Leo I can not promise you that I wont ever hurt Chris, but I can promise you that it wont be intentionally. I would quickly take my own life before I ever hurt him on purpose. I know Chris has been hurt many times before, and I can promise you that I will never let anyone hurt him again. I would give my life for him. I love him sir with all I have and I would do anything he asked."

Leo smiled when he saw only sincerity in Trent eyes. "Well then all I can say is that I believe you, and if you do hurt him know that I will hunt you down and make you suffer whitelighter be damned." Trent smiled back at Leo. "I wouldn't expect nothing less." "Okay now with that out of the way why don't we join the rest of the family." Trent nodded his head and followed Leo to the family room, where the rest of the family was waiting for them to come back.

Chris looked up at them anxiously trying to read their expressions. Trent gave him a reassuring hug. Leo then leaned down to where Chris sat on the floor he leaned in to whisper in his ear. "You're right he's a good man, and he loves you very much. I most defiantly approve." Chris gave Leo his mega watt smile that melted every ones hearts. He engulfed Leo in a big hug. "Thank you."

The rest of the Halliwell's looked on with happy smiles. But the moment was short lived when a harsh voice rang out that made everyone shiver in fear. "Well isn't this a cozy scene."

Chris closed his eyes as he heard the voice that still haunts him both awake and in his dreams.

Okay that was it for this chapter I will try to update as soon as I can. I hope you like this chapter. Please review. So who do you think the voice belongs too? Well bye for now until next time.


	3. Coming To Terms

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

There will defiantly be more cute moments with the Halliwell family. Okay in the this chapter the voice will be revealed there will be a lot of pain in this chapter for Chris but at least he has Trent, Ryan, Bianca, Leo and the sisters.

Thank you so much for the reviews.

So now onto the story ENJOY!!!!

Chris couldn't turn around he was scared stiff he never thought he would hear that voice again. Trent instantly stood in front of Chris hoping to block the view of the two people standing on the stairs.

Wyatt the ruler of the world and his first in command Knossos was standing at the top of the stairs looking down at the happy display of affection between his brother and father. Wyatt almost laughed out loud when he saw the happy faces drop to one of complete paralyzing fear.

At the corner of his eye he saw Trent move closer to Chris as if to stop him from being seen. Wyatt sneered when Chris grabbed on to Trent protectively.

Wyatt entered the family room where he in his youth spent his time with his family. Till this day it still made him sick. "What no hello, where are your manners?" Piper stepped up and slapped Wyatt across the face her demeanor screaming with contained anger.

Wyatt touched his cheek that stung painfully, he turned raged eyes on his mother he was about to strike her back when Chris stepped between them.

" DON'T YOU DARE!!! I SWEAR I WILL RIP YOU TO FUCKING SHREDS!!!" Chris couldn't believe the anger that swept up inside him. By the look on Wyatt's face he couldn't believe it either.

Wyatt stood there shocked he couldn't believe Chris was so angry it wasn't that Chris never got angry at him but this time he felt hate.

*Could Chris hate him, why should I care I could change that by one potion. But why do I feel pain in my heart *

Replacing his shocked face Wyatt grew angry and backhanded Chris across the face. As if instantly Trent threw Wyatt into the nearest wall. He then grabbed Wyatt in an imaginary choke hold he would have checked to see if Chris was okay but he didn't want to take his eyes off of Wyatt and Knossos.

From the corner of his eye he saw that Knossos was about to attack. As he saw Knossos raise his hand he planted all his weight in his feet to take away the brunt of the attack.

Trent felt it strange that nothing happened he looked up to see that Bianca had her hand in Knossos' chest. He was screaming in agony while Wyatt was dangling slowly trying to catch his breath. Trent saw that Wyatt was slowly weakening soon he will be in hell where he belonged.

Chris looked over from where he sat on the floor to see that Wyatt was slowly dying. He pushed himself away from the concerned hands his family and ran towards Trent. He put both hands around Trent's arm. "Stop your going to kill him." Trent turned his face to Chris. "Yea that's the point of why he's in the choke hold." Chris felt anger come up in him again this time he didn't analyze why he was feeling this. He stepped right in front of Trent and pushed him back which made him lose his control on the choke hold. Trent looked at Chris with surprise. "What the hell are you doing?"

Chris looked into Trent's eyes with determination and forgiveness. "I'm saving my brother."

Trent looked at Chris incredulously. "How can you want to save him after all that he has done to the world, to your family, to you?"

Chris sighed he knew Trent was right but he also knew that the man that was now laying on the floor gasping for air wasn't his brother. "Because that man isn't my brother. My brother would have never killed his family, my brother would never kill innocents, my brother wouldn't join up with the forces of evil, my brother wouldn't lend me out to his minions to teach me a lesson, and I know my brother would never force me to lay in his bed. That man is just an evil spirit possessing my brothers body."

Wyatt was still on the floor gasping in air his heart again began to ache when Chris started speaking. This feeling was so foreign to him, he didn't like nor trust it. Trying to bury it so deep that it never returned Wyatt took his opportunity to attack.

Before Chris could say anything himself and his family where thrown into glass door that lead into the sun room.

Paige was the first to pull herself up. "Oww that is defiantly going to leave a mark." She looked over to Wyatt and glared at him. " Oh I can see that there were a lot of times that you needed your ass whipped."

Wyatt just smirked at his aunt. "Touché'" He then walked over towards Knossos intent on healing him. But before he could take another step he was thrown over by his family.

Knossos stood up looking over towards the Halliwell family he gave them an evil smirk. Wyatt looked at his first in command as if had gone insane. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Knossos turned toward Wyatt with a disgusted look on his face. "Something you could never do. Be a ruler." Wyatt clenched his hands into a tight fist and stood up. "Who the hell do you think you are? I'm your master you obey me."

Knossos' eyes seemed to grow darker with fury when he heard what Wyatt said. "I obey no one, see you should been more like your brother if you had read the history books you would have known that I'm equivalent to you and then some."

At hearing this Wyatt's face drained itself of all color. "Oh shit!!" The rest of the Halliwell's glared at him from their positions on the floor. He looked down at them and shrugged. "Okay maybe I didn't pay attention to some of the history lessons." Chris shook his head and muttered, "Try all."

Wyatt glared at Chris before turning back towards Knossos. "You really think you can win here you can't possibly. We have the Charmed Ones plus me and two witches."

Knossos laughed as if Wyatt had told the funniest thing. "Oh but I do have something more powerful then all of you combined. Isn't that right Chris?" Everyone looked at Chris who held a confused look on his face. "What the hell are you talking about Knossos," Chris bit out.

"Well you are destined for greatness that not even you can imagine you are very special, and also highly powerful." Knossos smiled as once again the Halliwell family was thrown into another loop.

Chris looked at Knossos with determination. "Well you can take your highly special and powerful bullshit and stick it straight up your ass."

Chris' family looked at him in shock they never heard Chris use such rough language, but the underlying hate and anger is what made them shiver with fear.

Knossos laughed. "Now little one you act as if you could actually hurt me." Chris scowled at Knossos. "What makes you think I can't?" Just then Chris started to glow it was a mixture of blue, white, and gold. As if by force everyone took a step back each mirroring each other's expression of fear.

Knossos even had to step back. Knossos gulped loudly; he snapped his fingers and a dozen demons flamed in. Chris looked around with anger in his eyes with a wave of his hand the demons were soon engulfed in flames burning to their untimely death.

Everyone in the room was astounded never before had they seen a creature nor and individual possess such great power. They looked at Chris with awe to shocked to move and yet to scared to go near him.

Chris didn't even register his family his eyes were still glued to Knossos.

Knossos couldn't take his eyes away from Chris' it was like he was in a trance. He took an involuntary step back when Chris started to walk to him.

Holding up a fireball in his hand he levitated both Wyatt and Ryan towards him. "Oh I don't think so if you come any closer I will surely barbecue your two brothers for you." At hearing Knossos use the word brother in the plural sense he snapped his eyes towards the man standing next to him. "Oh my god Ryan." Ryan just rolled his eyes at Wyatt.

"Let them go!!!" Chris' fist tightened more into a fist. "Now … now Chris you know how this works to ensure my safety I have to take one with me now which one shall that be. I will even let you pick." Chris shook his head. "I'm not choosing because you're not going to make it out alive."

As if Chris never uttered a word Knossos kept on talking with out missing a beat. "Is it going to be the baby brother who you raised on your own or is it going to be the big brother who tortured you most of your life."

When Chris didn't answer Knossos just shrugged. "Oh well suit yourself." Knossos pushed both Wyatt and Ryan in front of him. He then conjured a high intensity fireball and threw at them.  
Before anyone could move Chris ran towards his brothers knocking them out of the way, but also getting the chance to throw a fireball himself. Everyone was holding their breaths to see what lay in their mist. When the dust cleared they all gasped.

Okay that's it for now. I will continue with the next chapter tomorrow. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Well until next time Ciao.


	4. Seeded Evil

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Well on to the story ENJOY !!!!!!!!!!!

Recap:

Everyone was holding their breaths to see what lay in their mist. When the dust cleared they all gasped.

Okay now on with the story.

Trent was the first to show any reaction. He dropped to his knees in the spot, which once stood Chris. Tears where now flowing from his eyes. The rest of the family was helping up a very shaken Ryan and Wyatt.

Wyatt couldn't believe what Chris had just done. That feeling he had felt earlier was coming back with full force. Phoebe standing near Wyatt looked at him shocked she could feel quilt and sadness seep through.

Wyatt saw his aunt looking at him with a shocked expression on her face, knowing that the empathy-blocking potion he took before he came there was starting to wear off. Quickly he looked away and walked over to the fire mantle.

The rest of the Halliwell family finally realized that something was a mist. They looked around confused trying to find out what was wrong when they all turned to someone sobbing on the floor.

They looked on in horror at what caused Trent such distress. Piper shook her head and turned to her sisters. "Where is he? Where is Chris?"

Before either sister could reply Trent stood up and then threw his hands out which sent Wyatt flying against the wall. He then conjured a fireball, he was about to throw it when two pair of hands was holding him back.

He looked on both sides of his shoulders to see those pairs of hands belonged to Leo and Ryan. In a dangerously low voice that made everyone in the room shiver, he glared daggers at the two men holding him.

"Let me go, Chris is gone because of him. He bought that bastard here."

Leo shook his head looking in Trent's eyes. "This isn't the way to go, and I'm not just saying that because he's my son. Trent glanced at Leo and then around the room at the other faces he saw only sincerity, he nodded and squashed the fireball in his hand.

He turned to Wyatt speaking softly but determinedly no one guessing that what he will speak will be anything but the truth. "If anything happens to him I will hold you responsible." He then looked at the rest of the Halliwell family. "I won't let anyone stop me if Chris doesn't come out of this okay.

The Halliwell's nodded with grim looks on there faces hoping that it wont come to that.

Piper was the first one to recover she walked over to her eldest son. It was terrifying to think that the little boy upstairs in his crib sleeping peacefully turns out to be the source of all-evil.

"Where did he take him Wyatt? Where did that bastard take your brother?" Piper couldn't help to keep the fear out of her voice. Wyatt pressed his lips in a small thin line as he picked himself up from the floor. He then walked over to the couch and sat down putting his feet on the coffee table.

Leo already worried about Chris' ware-about had about enough of his eldest sons attitude slapped Wyatt's feet. "Answer your mother."

Wyatt sighed and looked at the faces of his family and what he saw made him feel guilty and as if his heart was breaking. Putting much sincerity he could muster for a person who was the source of all-evil. "I'm sorry I wish I knew but I don't know where he could have taken him."

Ryan who was quiet until now, lunged for Wyatt but didn't get to his attended target before his father stepped in front of him. "Dad he's lying!!"

Wyatt angry now that his sincerity was questioned stood up and stalked over to his baby brother. "I'm not lying I have no fucking clue where Knossos could have taken Chris."

Ryan snorted at Wyatt, "Yea because everything that comes out of your mouth is the god honest truth."

Wyatt was going to come back with a smart reply himself when he realized that Ryan was right they have no reason to trust him. Looking back at all that he has done in the last couple of years he couldn't comprehend how he got here.

Frowning Wyatt didn't like where his thoughts were coming from. But it was like something was making him bring the emotions that he had worked so hard to hide to the fore front.

He stood up and walked over to the window and sighed he saw three kids playing ball outside as if out of no-where he was thrown into a flashback.

{Flashback}

"Wyatt throw me the ball". Wyatt turned to see his little brother Chris waving to him from the other side of the street

He was about to throw the ball when a streak of blue caught his eye he turned to see his baby brother run into the house. "Hi to you too Ryan," Wyatt yelled after him.

Ryan just rolled his eyes when he heard his brother without bothering yelling back he used telepathy to answer to him. "Sorry Wy but I have a date with Stephanie or what you would consider a date at my age."

Wyatt rolled his eyes and shook his head and looked toward Chris. "Did you hear that?"

Chris nodded his head with a smirk on his face. "He's growing up so much our little boy," he said sarcastically. "Now throw the damn ball I don't have all day."

Chuckling he readied to throw the ball back. "Okay…okay keep your pants on."

Taking an opportunity that just couldn't be past up he put on the most innocent smile he could manage and answered. "Now Wy you know that before my pants comes off I have to get a ring on this finger momma didn't raise any fool."

Wyatt stopped in mid stride when he heard Chris' comment. When Chris saw the look on Wyatt's face he couldn't hold his laughter any longer.

Wyatt knew he was blushing. "That was disgusting I really didn't need to hear that. There should be like a line that brothers have." Laughing Chris shook his head and started to trek across the street so he could get ready for dinner.

Still talking to Wyatt Chris didn't see the car head straight for him. But Wyatt didn't miss it; he saw that Chris wouldn't make it in time if he tried to move out the way. Without hesitation Wyatt ran and knocked his brother out of the way.

On the way down Chris hit his head on part of the broken pavement. Wyatt looked down at Chris when he didn't answer. He was starting to get worried when he saw the blood on the side of Chris' head.

Looking around to see if anyone was around he lifted his hands and waited for the familiar glow to start. Chris opened his green emerald eyes to see blue concerned one staring down at him.

"Are you okay?" Wyatt asked his voice breaking a little. Chris nodded. Wyatt then hit him in the back of the head. "Hey just had a near death experience here could you be a little gentle here."

Wyatt smirked and stood up bringing Chris with him. "I'm sorry but you scared the crap out of me. I don't know what I would do if something would happen to you." Chris' eyes softened at that. "Don't worry Wy I could never leave you besides the way you worry you will go first because of a heartache."

Wyatt tried to glare at that but didn't succeed. He grabbed Chris into a hug. "Man what am I going to do with you?" Chris just smirked and continued to walk into the house. As soon as he got to the door he looked over his shoulder.

"Yea but you know you love me." He then walked in all the way leaving Wyatt alone with his thoughts.

"Yea I do love and I don't want to lose you, I hope I'm making the right decision," with a heavy sigh Wyatt walked in the house and tk'd the door closed.

{End of Flashback}

Before anybody knew what happened Wyatt dropped on his knees and let out a heart-wrenching sob. He just couldn't believe it I promised to protect and love him but all I ended up doing was hurting him.

How could he still love me, how could he not want me dead after all the shit I put him through.

Everyone stood shocked on the other side of the room no one knowing what to do. They weren't sure if they could trust him just yet. They didn't have to wait for that question to be answered because right in front of their eyes Wyatt seemed to transform.

They watched as a white bluish cloud that resembled an orb apppeared then replaced a black cloud that came out of Wyatt. His clothes that consisted of black tight leather turned into white pants and a white peasant shirt.

When Wyatt looked down he felt something that he hadn't felt in years free.

He looked over towards his family with tears still in his eyes. "I hurt him, I'm his big brother and all I did was hurt him. He should loath me but he doesn't why doesn't he hate me I deserve to be hated. No I deserve much worse for what I put him through."

Everyone looked at him with sympathy well everyone except Ryan, Trent and Bianca even though he wasn't evil anymore the pain that he had caused them was still to raw to just forgive and forget.

They could tell that he regretted everything that he did you didn't have to have empathy to tell.

Piper walked over to her eldest son, she did what any mother would do and took him in her arms. "He doesn't hate you and you don't deserve anything bad to happen to you." Wyatt was about to protest but she continued. "I know what you did but that wasn't you it wasn't your fault, and Chris wouldn't want you to believe that it was. Now we are going to find Chris and vanquish that bastard and then we can deal with all the other stuff okay.'

Wyatt couldn't do anything but nod his head fearing if he used his voice he would just break down in tears again.

She helped him stand up and wiped his tears. Wyatt turned to Ryan, Trent and Bianca who were standing off in the corner watching him warily. "I know that right now you can't forgive me and I wont ask you too. All I want to say is that for now until the day I die I will make it up to you all."

They nodded their heads. He looked around at his family. "I think I know how to find Chris." He then looked towards Ryan. "But I'm going to need your help." Ryan stepped towards him. "As long as it will help Chris I will do anything."

Wyatt nodded his head in agreement and started to walk up the stairs. When he didn't hear anyone following he turned around towards them. "Ummm we are going to need the book of Shadows for this."

As he said this they all started towards the attic. On the way everyone was in silence trying to come to terms with what had just happened.

Paige was thinking about the fight that went on between Wyatt and Knossos, when a question popped into her head when she went over something that he said. While Wyatt was looking through the book of shadows she came forward.

" What did Knossos mean when he said that Chris was special?" Everyone looked at her then towards Wyatt who had a look of concentration on his face.

"Honestly I don't know I can't think of any other reason for him wanting Chris except as a.." His voice trailed off as he realized what he was about to say once again he cursed himself for putting Chris in this predicament.

Trent's eyes seemed to burn fire when he heard what Wyatt said. Wyatt looked down when he came in contact with them.  
"Lets just say that we need to find Chris quick, then we can worry about what Knossos meant." Paige said seeing the exchange between Trent and Wyatt.

It seemed as if hours went by when it was only a couple of minutes when Wyatt finally said he found the spell he was looking for.

Everyone crowded around to see the spell that Wyatt was looking at. Paige was the first one to question. "To call a lost witch. I thought that Knossos was the all powerful wont a spell like this he would have already thought we would use." Wyatt nodded. "Yea he would because he knows all the spells in this book." Trent getting angry thinking that Wyatt was just wasting precious time.

"Then why are you even using the book then." Wyatt sighed inwardly knowing that Trent was only worried about Chris at the moment looked at him calmly. "Because I can use this spell and tweak it a little," and with that he took a pen and paper and began to write.

After about twenty minutes Wyatt finally called that he was finished. They all looked at the spell then gave Wyatt a funny look. He shrugged "Chris is the spell writer in the family."

Everyone nodded, Wyatt motioned for Ryan to come near him he took his hand and held out the spell for both of them could see. "Just read this with me." He looked at everyone else. "If you want to come along I suggest you grab on to either one of us."

Eveyone moved quickly towards the two. Trent, Bianca, and Phoebe latched on to Ryan while Piper, Leo and Paige latched onto Wyatt.

In this time and in this hour  
We call upon the ancient power  
For we need the help  
To find the third that will connect our power

With that they all were enveloped in a white light. What they saw next made them all lose color, which then turned to pure hatred.


	5. Rescued

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Okay I'm back I'm glad you all enjoyed the returning chapter. Finally we are going to see what has been happening to Chris. They are going to find him and they all are going to start to try to find out what Knossos meant about him being special.

Thank you for the reviews I'm glad you are enjoying this story.

Okay now on with the story!!!!!

Chris woke with a sharp pain in his head. He tried to lift himself up from the bed that he was lying on but that just caused the pain in his head to increase and become nauseous. He laid back down and closed his eyes and waited for the feeling to past.

After a while when the feeling of nauseousness passed and the pain subsided Chris slowly lifted himself again and looked around at where he was. Automatically he knew he was in the underworld and panic started to rise within him.

He got of the bed slowly grabbing on the post for support for he wasn't exactly stable on his feet. Chris counted to ten then released the post and started to move around.

He already knew that he couldn't orb he wouldn't be able to walk around freely if he could.

On the other side of the room was a door, while walking he stuck out his hand and cautiously turned the knob. He was surprised when it opened. He slowly walked out he stayed close to the wall and was on alert he stopped at the edge of the hallway when he heard Knossos talking.

" I want you to gather every demon, warlock, and all other spawn of evil." Knossos said glaring at the demons that was in front of him. He had sensed Chris when he woke up but he allowed himself a little smile when he once again sensed him hiding over in the corner.

Knossos was interrupted from his thoughts when one of the demons asked him a question. "But how do you suppose we get them all here my liege?" Knossos looked down at him with a look of disgust.

"You tell them that any, who doesn't show will feel the consequences of the new source," and with that he conjured a fireball and threw at the demon who asked the question he then looked at the other demons and raised an eyebrow. "Any other questions," he asked when he received no answer he waved a hand to dismiss them.

Knossos turned towards the direction where Chris was hiding with a smile he walked over to him. "I know you're there I can sense you so you just should come out of that hiding place."

Chris gritted his teeth when he heard Knossos' voice directed towards him taking in a huge calming breath he stepped into Knossos' view.

Knossos' gaze went over the length of Chris' body, which made a shiver of fear go down his spine. "I'm glad your awake I was starting to get worried." Chris snorted and glared at Knossos. "Yea I'm sure, how about we cut this hospitality crap and tell me what the hell you want."

Knossos smiled at the frustrated look on Chris' face he calmly walked over to his throne and sat down. "I want you in all sense of the word. I want you to rule by my side, and lay by my side."

Chris looked at Knossos as if he grown another head his words made him grow cold for that was the same words Wyatt said to him. Not wanting Knossos to see his fear he turned his back towards him as he spoke. "Now why the hell would I do something as stupid as that." Knossos didn't even blink an eye. "Because if you want to be insured of your families safety you will." Hearing that made Chris turn around his fear turning into anger he stalked over and grabbed Knossos. "You touch any of them and I will kill you slowly."

Knossos didn't even flinch he just waved his hand which sent Chris flying to the ground. "Do not think you can threaten me. For you will not like the consequences." If Chris heard anything that Knossos said he didn't show it for he was back on his feet glaring.

"And again I say if you hurt my family I will make you suffer don't take my words lightly Knossos for you don't know what I can do." Hearing that Knossos stopped and looked Chris in the eye if he had any fear towards Chris' words he didn't outwardly show it.

Knossos just shrugged nonchalantly and walked over to a table that was covered with potions picking one that had a red substance in it he walked back over to Chris.

He extended his arm with the potion in it. "Drink this!!" Chris just looked at him making no movement. Getting angry his voice grew louder. "That wasn't a suggestion." Chris reached out to take the vial he saw Knossos grin and relax his stature that was all he needed.

He grabbed on to Knossos' arm and kicked out with his right leg connecting with Knossos' chest. He watched as Knossos flew into the wall, he waited for Knossos to react pushing all his weight to his feet.

Knossos didn't know what had just happened one minute he was giving Chris the potion and the next he hit a wall. He looked up to see Chris in a fighting stance with a determined look on his face.

Growling he picked himself off the floor and sent Chris flying into the opposite wall that he hit. Chris got all the air knocked out of him as his back connected with wall. He felt pain spread over his body as he stood.

Knossos stood over him with a glare that could kill. "That was a very bad move." Chris on the other hand readied for his next attack he kicked his feet out which sent Knossos to the ground. Not wasting time he kicked him in the face, which left him sprawled out on the floor unconscious.

Chris didn't even wait he moved to the left and went for the opening on the other side that leaded out of this cave. But before he could take two steps Knossos grabbed his ankle, which made Chris fall hard to the floor.

On the way down he hit his head hard on the ground, which resulted with a cut above his eye. Knossos straddled Chris' waist and held his wrist down. Chris tried to buck him off but with little result.

Knossos took one hand away from Chris' wrist and replaced it with the other one he slapped Chris on the face hard which brought stars to Chris' eyes.

"That was very stupid if you weren't so important I would kill you." Knossos whispered in Chris' ear he then nipped it, which made Chris yelp in pain. Knossos rose up off Chris and took his lips roughly.

Unknown to Knossos the Halliwell's just appeared in. At first they were shocked but then anger clouded their faces when they saw Knossos on top of Chris kissing him while Chris struggled to get from beneath him.

Before anyone could say anything Wyatt stepped forward and in a deep low tone that would freeze hell over "Get the hell off my brother." Knossos looked up startled that was all the opportunity Chris needed he then kneed Knossos.

Knossos let a loud yell of pain and rolled off Chris. Chris didn't wait to stand up and go over to his family. Piper came over to her soon and looked him up and down. "Are you okay?" Chris knew what she was asking and he nodded.

Since everyone was distracted with seeing if Chris was all right they didn't see Knossos get up or call for reinforcements. He threw his hands out which sent everyone into the nearest wall.

Paige groaned and looked at Knossos with hatred. "Oh your so going pay for that." As everyone was trying to pick him or herself off the floor demons flamed in surrounding them.

Knossos called out to his demons. "Do what you want to the others but don't kill the second born and the mother."

Everyone heard his demand and still wonder what was so special about Chris that Knossos wanted him. Piper tried to blow up the demon closer to her but nothing happened. She looked around and saw that her sisters, and Ryan were also confused.

Paige yelled over to her sisters. "Why aren't our powers working?" Hearing this Chris made his way closer to his family he just kicked a couple of demons. "Because Knossos put a spell on this cave good magic can't be used here."

Trent and Bianca had just finished vanquishing the demons they were fighting when they heard what Chris said. They walked over to them and stood in front of them. "Stand behind us," Trent said. Chris looked at him as if he was nuts. "Are you insane you and Bianca can't fight them all its to many." Trent looked at Chris with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Watch us."

Chris rolled his eyes then a thought came to him. He said the spell low so no one would hear him.

Try out to see if the spell that he just said worked he flung his hand out at the demons that were charging at them. When he flew back he sighed in relief. He looked at the rest of his family. "Okay you can use your powers now." They all looked at him in shock except Ryan and Wyatt.

Wyatt smiled and shook his head as he blew up a demon. "Told you he's the best at spells." Hearing this Chris stopped and looked at Wyatt with wide eyes he couldn't believe it Wyatt was good.

His disbelief was short lived when he felt hands come around him. He tried to struggle out of them but the persons grip was to tight. Trent saw Knossos grab Chris and went towards them.

The rest of them quickly vanquished the rest of the demons and stood next to Trent. Trent only seeing that Chris was in danger conjured a fireball and stepped forward. "I wouldn't do that if I was you. One more step and I will kill him."

Wyatt smirked at that which bought Knossos' attention on him. "No you wont because as you said before you need him." Since Knossos' attention was fully on Wyatt he relaxed his grip on Chris that gave him the opportunity to elbow Knossos in the stomach.

He quickly moved from Knossos and over to the arms of Trent. Looking at his family. "Okay were is the spell?" They looked at him confused. "You know the spell to vanquish him."

The all looked at each other than towards the ground. Chris looked at them incredulously. "How could you forget the spell?" Paige decided to answer that one. "Umm see we kinda forgot that part we were just thinking about getting you back." Chris' gazed softened with a deep breath. He turned to them again. "Okay keep him busy for a sec."

They all nodded they were all trading blows with Knossos as Chris tried to come up with a spell to vanquish him.

After about five minutes Chris ran back to them. "Okay just repeat after me." He looked at Ryan. Wyatt, his mom and aunts when he said this.

Us Charmed Six Stand together  
In this time as great power  
To vanquish this evil  
In this hour

As they finished saying the spell Knossos erupted into flames letting out a loud wail of pain before he blew up. Everyone let out a breath that they didn't know they were holding.

At that moment Ryan's stomach decided it needed to be heard. Everyone turned towards him. He just shrugged and smiled. "What can I say vanquishing makes me hungry?"

Everyone started laughing letting the events of the past few hours melt away for the moment. Piper forever the oldest. "Come on lets go home I'll make us all something to eat.

They all orbed home Chris let out a loud yawn. "I'm going to pass on midnight meal I'm pretty tired I'm just going to take a shower and then head to bed." Everyone nodded in agreement. Trent stepped over to him and gave him a kiss before following the rest in the kitchen.

Chris watched as they all disappeared into the kitchen he then turned and went up the stairs. He went into the bathroom and turned on the shower taking off his clothes and looked at himself in the mirror.

Tears leaked out of his face silently at first but then grew more with every breath he took. Chris couldn't understand why he was crying but he knew he couldn't stop he dropped to the floor.

The door opened and he heard someone come over to him and wrap their arms around him. The arms felt so familiar he turned and put his face in the persons shoulder.

The person took his hand and rubbed circles on Chris' back. "It's okay let it out no one is going to hurt anymore I promise."

Chris looked shocked at the person. "What are you doing?"

Okay that is it for this Chapter hoped you like it. Who do you think the person is? Please review I would love your input. Until next time. Oh and please forgive any grammar or spelling errors it's 2:30 in the morning.


	6. One Step Forward Two Steps Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Okay I'm back. In this chapter the mystery person will be revealed and also more about Chris', Wyatt's and Ryan's past come out.

Thank you for the reviews!!!!

Okay now on to the story!!

"What are you doing," Chris asked in shock at whom he saw, he also felt confused that he wasn't scared for being in such a close embrace. He knew he should probably pull away and run but the familiar feeling of warmth and safety called him to stay put.

Wyatt looked down at Chris when he heard him murmur something against his chest. "What did you say I couldn't hear you?" Chris looked at Wyatt again getting lost in his blue eyes. Chris didn't know if he should smack Wyatt or hug him and never let go.

After all this time he kept his feelings at bay because he had a mission to do and emotions would just get in his way but now that he gave into his emotions he couldn't help but feel the betrayal and anger towards Wyatt come to head.

"I asked what are you doing?" Chris' voiced was laced in anger, Wyatt couldn't help but wince at the tone Chris was using with him. He sighed deeply knowing that he deserved it and much more.

He looked down at Chris once more trying to pour all his feelings into his eyes and words. "I was in the kitchen with the family when I felt that you were upset and I got worried about you so I came up here to see if you were okay."

Chris laughed at that, he looked at Wyatt accusingly. "Oh you were worried that would be first oh dear ruthless leader." At hearing that Wyatt's heart broke he didn't really expect that Chris would be so harsh he wanted to leave but couldn't move he knew that he deserved everything that Chris said to him.

Chris saw the hurt on Wyatt's face at his words but he couldn't help to find himself not caring. The words just flew out of his mouth before he could stop them and once they had come he couldn't help but keep going.

"It's because of you that I'm upset I have defended you against the wrong you did to everyone even myself and not once did I blame you but now I can't help but hate you for what you did to me. You made me suffer you are supposed to be my big brother you're supposed to protect me but instead you beat me, raped me, and tortured me."

Tears were coming down Chris' face now his voice breaking with every word he said. He knew that he was hurting Wyatt but he couldn't stop he had kept these feelings closed off for years and now this last event made them come to head full force and Wyatt was the one there to get the full force of it.

"You don't deserve to come and try to console me. You have no right to share a bonded link with me." Wyatt's heart broke when Chris said that the tears that were threatening to come finally came.

Chris was shocked at his own words he had just basically said that he didn't want Wyatt as a brother. Before he could take them back Wyatt nodded and stood up and put his hand on the knob of the bathroom door. He stopped and looked at Chris with hurt filled eyes. "You're right I don't deserve anything from you. I know that I can't ask for your forgiveness but just for you to know I'm truly sorry for all the shit I put you through."

Chris looked up as Wyatt started talking he saw in his eyes that he was sincere in his words before he could tell Wyatt that he was sorry Wyatt walked out. Chris closed his eyes once more and started to cry harder.

Outside the door Wyatt stood crying he could feel Chris again the bond that once was closed off was now open and he could feel Chris' pain and it made him hurt because he knew he was the one that put it there.

When Wyatt regained his composure and was about to head back towards the kitchen where everyone else was he came face to face with Ryan and Trent. He fidgeted under their gaze.

Trent and Ryan had been in the kitchen eating and enjoying the relaxing conversation with his family when he was hit with the feeling of anguish from both Wyatt and Chris. He frowned and started to get up when Trent put a hand on his arm as if reading each other thoughts they left to find Chris.

When they had reached the bathroom they came in on the last part of the conversation deciding not to interrupt they waited outside. They didn't have to wait long for Wyatt came out in tears and they could hear Chris crying hysterically.

They waited until Wyatt acknowledge them, it didn't take long when he noticed they were there he immediately looked guilty and looked down towards the floor. Wyatt looked like he would cry again.

Trent didn't have any sympathy for Wyatt he hated him for what he did to his family and to Chris. He then realized that Chris was still in the bathroom crying he moved towards the door to go comfort him but not before saying something to Wyatt.

"Don't come near him any more if he wants you too that's when you do but if he doesn't keep your distance I don't want him hurt again." And with that Trent went into the bathroom to see if Chris was okay.

That left Wyatt and Ryan alone in the hallway neither said a word to each other Ryan just stood and stared at the man that had killed his family and tormented his brother. He should hate him for everything he did but he couldn't.

Ryan could feel the emotions raging through Wyatt, though he didn't have to have the power of empathy to know that Wyatt was hurting and he felt guilty. He was shock cause he felt an emotion that scared him.

He looked at Wyatt sharply and felt himself walk over to Wyatt and wrap his arms around him. Wyatt broke down in tears mumbling words every now and then.

Ryan could make out a couple of the words he heard Wyatt murmuring things like that he hates me, I don't deserve to live, it hurts etc. Ryan sighed knowing that there was a long road ahead for his two older brothers.

In the bathroom Trent had turned off the shower and now cradled Chris in his arms whispering words of comfort and understanding.

He cursed Wyatt for doing this to Chris, Chris didn't even stop to acknowledge Trent's presence he couldn't stop crying all the emotions that he kept back for so long was unleashed it was if his body waited for this moment.

After a while Chris had calmed down a little and started telling Trent what happened between Wyatt and himself. After he finished the tears came again he apologized to Trent through his tears for acting so weak but Trent just shook his head. "Don't apologize you need this I'm surprised you haven't done this before. You have kept yourself from mourning the things you lost in your life. There is nothing weak about you. You're the strongest person I've ever met." He kissed the top of Chris' head and held him tighter rocking them back and forth.

Chris spoke after a while. "I didn't mean what I said to him I was just so full of anger and hurt that I lashed out." Trent nodded his head in understanding. "I know but you can't really blame yourself he is responsible." Chris pulled slightly away to look Trent in the eye.

"No you don't understand it wasn't him, that person that just left here was the Wyatt I grew up with the one that saved me from being hit by a car, the one that helped me when my first boyfriend broke my heart. That was Wyatt the older brother, protector of his two little brothers. He didn't do anything he's as much a victim as I am."

"It wasn't his fault that he got turned by an evil force, but I couldn't see that because I was so consumed by pain and anger." Trent looked at Chris and saw the determination in his eyes for him to understand that the Wyatt that he and most of the magical community had fought against was not the same that left this bathroom heart broken.

Trent nodded his head it would take him a while to understand the way Chris looked at Wyatt but for Chris he would try.

Chris felt Trent's indecision but knew that it would take him a while because Trent never met Wyatt before he turned evil. He was grateful that Trent was going to at least try to see it his way. That made him love Trent even more if that was even possible.

Chris leaned over and pressed his lips against Trent's softly he let his tongue wipe over Trent's closed ones asking for entrance. Trent obliged as their tongues dueled for dominance.

Chris let out a breathy moan, he was already becoming aroused and he noticed with delight that so was Trent. Breaking off the kiss Chris stood and locked the bathroom door.

He then walked over towards the shower and turned it back on, putting out his hand toward Trent. "Take a shower with me." Trent got even harder if that was even possible.

He took Chris' offered hand, when he was standing face to face with Chris he took Chris into a kiss one more time. Hands traveled up each other's body both moaning uncontrollably.

Chris' hand went towards the shirt that Trent was wearing and slowly undid the buttons before sliding it off. He then took the hem of the wife beater he was wearing and slowly raised it up stopping his movements to take extra time in licking, and nipping at Trent's nipples.

Trent moaned louder when Chris nipped at his nipples by now he was painfully hard and he wanted Chris badly. Before either them knew it Trent's clothing was off and they were under the warm spray of the shower.

If asked neither could tell you how that came to be for they were so consumed with each other to care. They both took turns nipping, licking and kissing each other. Chris was on the brink of passing out from pleasure he couldn't take it anymore he wanted Trent.

"Trent… please now I need you so bad it hurts." Trent moaned louder when he heard Chris' pleasure filled voice beg for him. Nodding he turned Chris around so now that his back was facing him, he looked around for something to use as lubricant.

He spotted the shampoo and grabbed it quickly. He put some one his fingers and inserted them into Chris. Chris gasped when he felt Trent's fingers inside him stretching him. He pushed back on Trent's fingers to feel more. When Trent tapped his pleasure spot Chris let out a cry of ecstasy.

It was too much for him he was close and he wanted Trent in him. "Trent take me now please, I want you in me." Trent didn't waste anytime he put shampoo on his hard member and turned Chris and lifted him from the floor and impaled him.

Chris moaned as he felt Trent fill him, he wrapped his legs around Trent's waist and grabbed on the bar above his head for balance. They quickly found a rhythm; both in ecstasy neither could say a word for both were caught up in throes of passion.

As Chris's breath quickened Trent speed up each thrust hitting Chris in his pleasure spot. By now both were groaning and moaning loudly that they could be heard all over the house.

They both felt their climax coming Trent was now pounding into Chris and Chris was crying out in pleasure so loudly that his voice was becoming hoarse. They both reached their climax at the same time. A rainbow of color exploded in both their eyes as their bodies shook from their powerful orgasms.

They stayed in that position until the quivers died down, carefully Trent withdrew from Chris causing him to moan from the lost. They sat on the floor of the shower Chris in Trent's arms with his back against his chest.

They stayed that way for a while until Chris broke the comfortable silence. "I love you." Trent looked Chris in his eyes and smiled before leaning to capture his lips once again. "I love you too."

Unknown to the happy couple a person close to them was in trouble.

Wyatt and Ryan had orbed to the Golden State Bridge when Wyatt broke down in tears. They had talked for a while Wyatt telling him about what happened in the bathroom between him and Chris.

Ryan tried to tell Wyatt that Chris didn't hate him but nothing would get through to him. Ryan had turned his back for a minute but when he turned back around he was shocked when he didn't see Wyatt there.

Getting scared and worried as tears fell from his eyes he looked all around for him. "WYATT," he screamed at the top of his lungs but he received no answer. He then he felt something that chilled him to the core. "NOOOO!!!"

Okay that's it for now. What happened to Wyatt? Well expect more of Chris, Wyatt and Ryan in the up coming chapters. Well until next time Enjoy!!!


	7. Brothers Drifting Apart

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Okay in this chapter we're going to have some huge brother fighting and you'll find out what happened to Wyatt. Oh and a lot of flashbacks about Chris, Wyatt and Ryan in the next chapters.

Thank you all who didn't review but read this story. But please review so I know if you guys are liking it.

Okay now on to the story!!!

The Halliwell family was peacefully sitting in the living room watching a movie. Piper and Leo were nestled together in the loveseat. Pheobe and Paige were stretched out on the couch with a bowel of popcorn between them. Beneath them with there backs to the couch sat cuddled together was Trent and Chris.

When they had finally came downstairs the family was in the living room about to watch to movie that they were presently watching now. Chris had known something was wrong when he and Trent arrived. He looked around at each person but they all looked towards the TV.

Getting a little annoyed with sideway glances he was getting from his aunts, mother and Bianca who was sitting on the opposite loveseat from his parents, and the glares that his dad was giving Trent.

"Okay I can't take this anymore what is wrong with you people?" Chris looked around the room at everyone. He was about to ask the question again when Paige spoke up. "You know Chris I never knew you were so vocal." The girls started laughing when both Chris and Trent both turned bright red while Leo glared at Trent. It wasn't that he hated Trent or he didn't think that Chris was sexually active he just wanted to be in ignorant bliss on the subject.

So there they all sat watching the movie contently no worrying about the other two members of their family because they knew they were safe or so they thought. Chris was slowly falling asleep in Trent's arms when he was hit with a premonition.

(Premonition)  
Chris looked around instantly he recognized that he was on the pillar that he came to on the Golden Gate Bridge to think. This premonition was confusing him until he saw two figures on the pillar lower to him (AN: I have no idea what is the structure of the Golden Gate so just work with me).

Before he could question who the two figures were he appeared right next to them, he recognized both his brothers right away. When he saw their faces he frowned both had tears streaming down their faces.

Chris moved closer to them so he could hear what they were saying. He couldn't really hear all the words but certain things came out that made him frown deeper.

Wyatt: He hates me

Ryan: No he doesn't you're his big brother

Wyatt: You didn't hear him in the bathroom

Ryan: He didn't mean it I know Chris

Wyatt just shook his head and stood up Ryan stood up with him still trying to convince Wyatt that Chris didn't hate him but in fact he loved him. Chris watched with guilt in his heart as Ryan turned to him. What he saw next made his blood run cold Wyatt had just jumped off the bridge at first he couldn't get any words to pass through his lips but finally he found his voice the moment when Ryan did.

"WYATT," Both Chris and Ryan screamed together.

(End of Premonition)

The rest of the Halliwell clan was surrounding Chris waiting for him to come out of the premonition. They were all about to doze off when they heard him gasp real loud at first they thought he was in pain but then they saw the familiar position that Pheobe had when she was in a premonition.

They were panicked when Chris woke up screaming. Trent had a time holding Chris before he could hurt himself he held Chris close to him and gently rocked murmuring sweet nothings in his ear. "Chris you have to calm down for us or we wont be able to help."

Chris looked into Trent's eyes and relaxed slightly he pushed himself up and was about to tell them what he saw in the premonition when he was hit with both Wyatt's and Ryan's emotions.

Ryan felt scared, guilt, and anger all in one where on the other hand Wyatt's emotions were guilt, anger, and self- loathing. Chris didn't waste no time in explaining he orbed directly to Ryan on the bridge.

Turning towards the sound of orbs he saw the last person he wanted to see. Ryan knew it wasn't Chris' fault but he couldn't help the anger he felt. Before he could get a word in Chris dissolved in orbs again.

Chris knew that he was too late when he arrived on the bridge and didn't see Wyatt he saw the anger and the accusation in Ryan's eyes when he turned to look at him. Chris couldn't deal with Ryan at that moment Wyatt was in trouble.

He had just caught Wyatt before he hit the pavement but the force of the wind that started to pick up because of his emotions made them go over the bridge into the San Francisco Bay.

They both came to surface sputtering for air Chris grabbed onto a struggling Wyatt and took them to shore.

Chris stood up and towered over Wyatt who was trying to get some air back into his lungs.

"How could you do something so stupid? Did you ever think about how your family would feel if something happened to you?" Chris would have kept on ranting if Ryan didn't show up and push him out the way.

"Lay the fuck off Chris you've done enough its your fault that he did it. Jesus Chris you think that the world revolves around you. Well guess what hears a news flash it doesn't other people hurt besides you. Why don't you just go we don't need you?" Ryan was angry but he couldn't understand who he was mad at he couldn't take his anger and suppress it so he had to let it out and he definitely couldn't lash out at Wyatt so he did the worse next thing he lashed out at his brother that was more like a father to him.

Ryan knew what he was saying was wrong (AN: That seems to be happening a lot doesn't it) but he couldn't take all this stress and he needed to vent. He knew that when all was said and done he would have to apologize to Chris. But Ryan wasn't looking at Chris cause if he was he would have saw the hurt in them.

Not long after, the rest of the Halliwell clan showed up, they could sense the tension in the air. They saw that both Wyatt and Chris were drenched. Piper looked between her three sons. "Okay so what happened?" Not one of them would look at her when she came to the conclusion that no one was going to speak she sighed and went on. "Okay fine it's getting late lets go to bed and discuss this tomorrow and we will discuss this tomorrow," she said with determination looking at her sons. She noticed that Chris had tears in his eyes but opted not to say anything.

"Okay well lets go home it's starting to rain." With that everyone orb or shimmered away well everyone but Chris.

Chris stood looking over at San Francisco he had millions of thoughts running through head.

**Oh god what have I done Ryan hates me, and I almost caused my older brother to commit suicide what kind of brother am I.**

He was a curse that's why his life turned out the way it did, he pushed his family away and got them killed. He was the cause of Ryan's life being the way it was, he caused so many people pain I should …

"CHRIS" Trent yelled next to Chris' ear and shook him. Chris jumped he hadn't noticed that Trent had come back. Schooling his emotions and putting on a false happy expression and turned to faced Trent.

"I'm sorry what did you say sweetie I was lost in my thoughts." Trent looked at Chris he knew something was wrong but didn't dare push Chris to tell him. He knew that when he was ready Chris would come to him.

"Well when you didn't show up back at the manor we got worried about you." When Chris heard that statement he looked down toward his shoes. "Sorry I'm such a burden," he barely said it above a whisper but Trent heard him.

Trent grabbed Chris by the shoulders and turned him so that they were face to face. "No you listen to me and you listen to me good I don't know where you got that nonsense but I think I have a idea but you are not and have never been a burden you hear me."

Chris didn't say anything he just nodded his head the tears that were in his eyes before were now running like flowing streams down his face. Trent felt sympathy for his boyfriend he just never seemed to catch a break, Trent wiped the tears that was continually falling with his thumbs then kissed Chris' forehead.

"Come on lets go back its starting to rain harder." Chris just took Trent's hand and let him shimmer them both back to the manor. But Chris had made a vow unknown to Trent before they disappeared.

_*I promise to never be a burden to my family again… for now on I will make sure my family doesn't have to deal with me and my problems. *  
_

Okay so what is Chris going to do? I hope you liked this chapter. The next couple of chapters will be about Wyatt, Chris, and Ryan and the rest of the family. Well don't forget to review. Until tomorrow.


	8. A Trip Down Memory Lane

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

In this chapter things about Wyatt, Ryan, and Chris' past come out. You will also see what Leo and the sisters where like when they were growing up. So basically in this chapter Leo and the sisters are going to get to know Wyatt, Chris and Ryan. I'm writing this chapter because it will give you some understanding in the upcoming chapters.

Okay so now on with the story!!!!!!!!!

That night he couldn't seem to fall asleep every time he closed his eyes he would see Ryan's face appear before him looking at him with anger and accusation. He could hear in his voice the hate when he spoke the words that made Chris' last bit of defense crumble.

_**^ Flashback^**_

"Lay the fuck off Chris you've done enough its your fault that he did it. Jesus Chris you think that the world revolves around you. Well guess what hears a news flash it doesn't other people hurt besides you. Why don't you just go we don't need you?"

^ End of Flashback^

The words just kept spinning around in his head soon not just Ryan's voice was saying them but his parents, aunts, Wyatt, and Trent. Chris couldn't take it anymore he moved out of the bed cautiously and quietly so not to wake Trent.

Taking a towel and wash- cloth and a second pair of clothes he walked out closing the door quietly behind him and headed for the bathroom.

Trent looked at the clock that screamed back at him the time. He sighed when he saw it was only 3:30 in the morning. He felt Chris twist and turn all night he pretended to still be asleep feeling confidant that if Chris needed him in anyway he would wake him.

Trent knew that something must of happened between Chris and his brothers the tension when the rest of them showed up at the bay was so thick you could cut it with a knife. By the look on everyone's face they felt the same way.

Trent sighed once more and rolled onto his back before trying to go back to sleep he sent up a quick prayer to whoever was listening for Chris to actually catch a break. It crushed him to see Chris hurting.

_* " When will he get to be happy, when will all his suffering end? He's been through so much why does all the bad things happen to him? Just once I would like to see him smile but not just any smile I want the smile that would reach all the way to his eyes. I want those beautiful_ _emerald eyes to sparkle and shine with laughter. I want all the hurt, shame, anger and worry to go away". *_

Trent sighed for seemed like the hundredth time that night before falling into a fitful sleep. Unknown to him someone else was having the exact same thoughts.

Chris lowered himself in the hot steaming tub he let out a contented sigh before he slipped all the way down so that the bubbles was up to his neck. Chris closed his eyes as soon as he relaxed he must have fell asleep because when he awoke with a jerk from a flashback the water had turned cold. Rubbing his eyes wearily Chris stood up and rinsed off. Once he was dressed Chris went to the one place that made him feel close to his family the attic.

Chris took hold of the book of shadows and opened it to a blank page and started to write he couldn't tell you how long he stayed up there but he knew it was long, for now the sun was peeking through the windows of the attic, shutting the book Chris replaced it back on the mantle and went downstairs to start breakfast and settle back into the lie that was his life.

Chris watched as his family ate and joked this wasn't anything new he never felt that he placed well with any of them. Back in his time his parents thought of him as a disappointment a mistake. They all held Wyatt and Ryan in high esteem where in his case they just ignored him at least until he was being yelled at for of the numerous things he didn't do.

Wyatt was the all American good boy that could do no wrong he was the twice blessed literally. And Ryan well he was the baby of the family so he defiantly couldn't do any wrong. Then there was Chris the mistake the unruly child that disappointed all his family members everyday without trying.

Well he really shouldn't say that he was a disappointment to all his family members there was one that he could run to when he felt everything about to collapse on him his Grandpa. He was the one that Chris could run to when he needed some advice or just a hug. Victor was the one that was there for him when times dealing with his family got rough.

At one time or another he could have said the same thing about Wyatt but that all went to shit when Wyatt decided to become the Source of All Evil.

You're probably wondering what about the other people in my family what happened to them well that's were it becomes painful. My mother and father were always too busy with Ryan and Wyatt to even notice that they had a third son.

Chris believed that he was a mistake, which his parents never gave him a hint that it was lie. He didn't want to sound bitter but his life was nothing but a fairy tale. He never was given a chance to meet his Aunt Paige because she died before he was born due to the Charmed Ones going up against the Titans.

Then you had his wacky Aunt Phoebe who will become quite the celebrity in the coming years. She was always busy with work and her own family to even say hello to him, then to ask if something was wrong.

Don't get him wrong he loved each and every member of his family and wouldn't change them for any other in the world. He just wished he had more good memories with them then bad.

He always tried to figure out what he did wrong that caused them to ignore him.

Before he could go any farther in his thoughts his mother's voice cut through is revere. He looked up with an apologetic smile on his face. "I'm sorry mom what did you say?"

Piper looked deeply into her son's eyes she thought she saw pain and a little bit of confusion but before she could take a second look it was gone.

" Nothing really I just asked if that was true?" Seeing the confused look on his son's face he continued where his wife left off. " Is it true that we caught you skinny dipping (A/N Oh Holy Mother of God how I wish I could see that) at the lake while your mother and I was there celebrating our anniversary?"

At hearing this Chris jerked his head towards his brothers and scowled when he saw the mischievous glint in their eyes. Smirking he turned to his parents and Aunts. " Well its not like I was alone, besides at least mom and dad didn't catch me with girls Wyatt and Ryan."

Ryan and Wyatt immediately stopped laughing and looked at their parents when they gasped in shock. Chris couldn't even hold it in anymore he burst out in hysterical laughter.

The elder Halliwell's shook their head in amazement. Phoebe looked between her three nephews. " How come I have a feeling there are more stories along those lines," she said raising her eyebrow.

All three boys looked down at their plates sheepishly. The rest of the people around the table laughed at their antics.

Piper trying to control her laughter looked at her oldest child. " So lets just say that I'm going to be all gray by the time I reach 40."

Wyatt just shrugged while Ryan looked away. Unnoticed to everyone at the table Chris lost his smile as flashbacks of his mother lying on the floor dead in his arms assaulted him.

Clearing his throat a little Chris got up and started to clear away the plates. No one noticed how Chris' demeanor changed except one person. Trying to get himself under-control once again he never heard the person entering in the kitchen behind him.

It wasn't until the person put their arms around his waist that he knew he wasn't alone. Chris stiffened at first until he realized who it was. Turning to face his boyfriend Chris had tears in his eyes.

Trent's eyes were full of concern and worry. " Baby Chris what's wrong are you hurt?"

Chris shook his head after a couple of silent sobs; they were both sitting on the floor. " Mom never makes it to 40 she was only 37 when Wyatt had her killed." (A/N Okay I'm not sure how old Piper is on the show so please don't kill me if I'm wrong) Trent sighed and held Chris even closer.

Chris looked up when he heard laughter coming from the dining room, once again tears fell down his face.

_*** "Things will never change I'm always going to be invisible to them, why was I even born what could I have possibly done in another life to deserve this pain"***_

^ Somewhere Down In The Underworld^

A Dark figure was looking into a black pool of water unknown by the two people he was watching. " Hmmmm it seems the young Christopher is having doubts that his family doesn't love him."

With a wave of his hand another person appeared. Looking around the man was a little surprised. The man turned around sharply when he heard movement behind him. Controlling his emotions he looked the other man in the eye. " So what do I owe this pleasure?"

Without saying a word the man motioned for him to follow. " I need your help with a project of mine." The man smirked when he heard this. "Really and what project might that be?"

With the tilt of the other man's head he looked at the pool of water when the image appeared he looked at the man as if he was crazy. " Are you out of your mind no one and I mean no one can kill the Charmed Ones,believe me I've tried many times?"

The man just rolled his eyes. " I don't want you to kill them, I just need you to distract them." Not really understanding the other man questioned again. " Why?"

"Because of him he is the key for my plans to become the next source?" The man shook his head in confusion. "What could you possibly need with the Charmed Ones whitelighter?"

The man stood up so abruptly that the other man didn't have a chance to defend himself. Grabbing him by the shirt he growled in the man's face. " That is none of your concern. So what is it going to be, are you going to help or not?"

Pulling himself out of the other man's grip he straightened his clothes and looked up at the man. " And what do I get in return if I help you?"

" Whatever your little evil heart desires?" Tilting his head as if in thought he looked the man over once again. " Well hey I'm never one to miss an opportunity to go against the Charmed Ones."

"Good." With the wave of his hand the man disappeared turning back to the pool he reached out to touch the image of the brown haired boy. " Soon you'll be mine?"

"Your wrong, you will fail" Spinning around the man had a fireball waiting to throw. "Who the hell are you?" The man in question strolled closer to the man.

"A person who you need on your side." Looking at the man with suspicion he distinguished the fireball. "Really and why is that?"

"Because I know things about them that you don't I can also get closer to them then you can?" Thinking for a second the man turned to the pool. " And what is in this for you?"

" Lets just say I have my own reasons for wanting the Charmed Ones out of the way."

Turning back to face the man he nodded. " Fine tell me what you have in mind, but know this if you double cross me I will make you pay in ways you couldn't even begin to imagine."

If the man felt any fear from the other man's words or tone he didn't show it. " Well......

Okay I hope that wasn't too boring for you all. I'm sorry if you wanted some action or anything like that but trust me I needed to write this chapter for you all to understand the future chapters.


	9. From Good, Bad To Worse

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

In this chapter a lot Drama is going to rise in the lives of the Halliwell's. Wyatt, Chris, and Ryan will grow even farther apart which put the next generation of the power of three in jeopardy. A miracle will happen but will leave thousands of questions in its wake. Also there will be a couple of familiar evil faces popping up in this chapter.

Okay so without further ado the story !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chris smiled a genuine smile for the first time in months. Trent had decided to take Chris out on the town to get his mind off his worries. The last couple of months have been hard on him, demons were attacking left and right, they weren't even close to who might have turned Wyatt, and Chris and his brothers weren't even speaking.

Well he really didn't care if Chris talked to Wyatt ever again, he still couldn't forgive the eldest charmed son for what he did to the love of his life while he was the source of all evil. The relationship between Chris and his younger brother he wanted to fix, even though Chris didn't show the pain that this caused, he knew that it hurt him not to have his little brother in his life, they used to be thick as thieves and Trent would be damned if he didn't fix things.

When he got a chance he will give young Ryan a serious talking too. He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear the object of his affection speak to him. " Hmm what did you say?" Chris looked at him with worry which made Trent swell up with more love for the man if that was even possible. " Are you okay, should we go home?" Trent shook his head. " No everything is fine I was just recapping this wonderful evening."

Chris' eyes lit up with excitement. " I was just saying that, god I wish my days were always like this." Trent turned and made eye contact with Chris. "Don't worry you will if I have anything to say about it." Chris had no words, he grabbed Trent and kissed him deeply. "Lets go home to finish this evening with a bang." Without anymore conversation the couple disappeared in a swirl of blue and white lights.

* Somewhere in the Underworld*

A dark figure caressed the image that was being shown in a dark pool. "Soon my love we'll be together. You and I will bore three extraordinary magical beings the worlds ever seen." So caught up in his evil plans he didn't sense the man flame in. "You actually think that you of all people are going to get close enough to impregnate him." The man turned from the viewing portal and smiled evilly. " No I don't they would vanquish me the moment I step foot inside the manor, but I can get to him as him." And with that the man glimmered into the eldest son Wyatt Halliwell.

The man looked skeptical at him. "Don't you think he will sense that your not the real Wyatt." The man closed his fist tight and gritted his teeth he didn't like being questioned. He would have been done with the man if he didn't still need him, and the fact that the man was as powerful as himself so he would need his future prince to kill him. Instead he changed back into his true form, and walked over to his throne, were he sat.

"No he wont I know from an inside view that the brothers had broken their bond years ago. Besides he's terrified of Wyatt." The man took a glance at in the viewing portal before continuing with his interrogation."So when is this ball going to get rolling?"

The man looked upwards as if the answer was in the ceiling.

" As soon as the word comes that its time for him to conceive." The other man smirked and arched his eyebrow. "Aren't elders supposed to be punctual?" Just then a swirl of blue and white lights entered the cave. "We're never punctual when dealing with demons." The man looked towards the elder and gave a hearty laugh. "Ahh Gideon why am I not surprised to see its you whom is helping destroy the Halliwell's!" Gideon gave the demon a glare that could kill. "Barbas I'm not here to destroy the Halliwell's , I'm here to correct a wrong." Barbas just shrugged and smiled. "You say tomato, I say tomatoe."

The demon rolled his eyes at the two bickering, rubbing his temples with one hand he slammed the other down on the stone slab table. " As much as I would love to watch this escalate into an all out war against good and evil, I have a prior engagement with a beautiful witchlighter." Gideon and Barbas turned to face the demon.

"Good now that I've got your attention. When can I impregnate him." Gideon took a deep breath before speaking. " As soon as Mars, Jupiter and Saturn align( I'm not an expert with stars and planets so don't hold me to this)." Barbas rolled his eyes and blew a breath. " Okay can you decipher the elder terms and tell us mere demons when that exactly is." Gideon glared at Barbas and took a minute before answering. " Tomorrow it should happen tomorrow." The other demon stood and clasped his hands together. "Excellent I have much to plan before tomorrow." Without another word Gideon orbed out and Barbas and the demon started to plan.

* Back At Manor*

Trent and Chris appeared in their room at the Haillwell manor, they were locked in an intimate embrace. They broke apart to get some air, Chris was shocked when he looked around the room. The room was bathed in a warm glow from candles that seemed to be placed in every open space in the room, and the bed was covered in a blanket of red and white roses.

Chris turned to look at Trent. " How did you do all of this?" Trent smiled and took Chris' hands in his. " Chris you deserve this and so much more, and I want to be the one to give it to you." Chris' eyes widened in shock as Trent started to go down on one knee.

" Chris you're the love of my life, my soul mate I can't see myself without you by my side. I want to wake up and go to sleep with you. What I'm trying to say to you is Chris will you marry me!" Chris' eyes welled up with tears of joy he couldn't remember a time he felt so much joy and excitement. Smiling he nodded his head yes not trusting his voice. Trent smiled the biggest smile and pulled out a small black box. Chris held out his left hand as Trent slipped on the ring.

Chris gasped at the ring, it was white gold with a tinge of emerald green around it to match Chris' eyes and diamonds encrusted around the band. Trent had saw it a week ago in the jewelry window it just screamed at him to get it.

Trent stood up and enveloped Chris in a loving hug. " I love you so much Chris." Chris kissed Trent deeply. " I love you too." With that said the two melted into one. Trent laid Chris on top of the bed of roses. Making sure to kiss every exposed skin as he took off Chris' clothes. Once Chris' clothes were off he stood up to take in the beautiful picture of a naked Chris. " God you are so beautiful." Chris blushed but still had a smile on his face. " You should be one to talk." Chris then rose up to help Trent take off his clothes.

Trent grabbed Chris in a heated kiss. Trent moved up so he was completely covering Chris. They both dueled for dominance in Chris' mouth. Breaking away Trent reached over towards their nightstand and got out the lube. He slowly and sensually stretched Chris. Chris was writhing in ecstasy he wanted Trent in him. " Trent please I need you now." Obliging immediately Trent entered Chris Slowly.

" Oh God Trent you feel so good." Trent couldn't even respond the moment he entered Chris he saw a billion stars burst in front of his eyes. They moved in slow rhythm both wanting to make it last. Both bodies were covered in sweat and moaning from the sheer pleasure they were giving each other. Trent grabbed a hold of Chris' member and started to stroke simultaneously with his thrust. Chris couldn't take it anymore he was about cum.

" Trent please go faster I'm about to cum." Trent speed up his thrust and stroking. He sped up even faster as he felt his and Chris' climax near. Moaning loudly from the pleasure Chris and Trent both came together with a loud shout that would have woken the whole house and surrounding neighbors if it wasn't for the sound barrier that Trent had put on the room before they left for the evening.

Trent and Chris laid wrapped up in each others arms as they caught their breath. Chris was on cloud nine he felt so warm inside, if you had told him that this was how his life was going to turn out a year ago he would have called you liar. Chris smiled as he looked at his ring he was getting married to the man he loved. Chris couldn't be happier and that was thoughts he fell asleep with.

Chris woke up the next morning to find a note on Trent's pillow. Chris smiled and read the letter out loud. " Dear Chris, I didn't have the heart to wake you, it's about time you've slept in. Bianca and I went out to do some things. Your mom went to P3 and your Aunts went to work. I'm not sure were your brothers are but they aren't in the house either. You've got the house to yourself. Just relax and enjoy the day for me please. I'll see you later. Love Trent."

Chris rolled on his back and stretched out the kinks in his neck and back. After a few more minutes lounging in bed Chris got up to take a long bath. Once he was dressed he decided to start lunch so it would be ready by the time everyone got home. Chris was singing to himself while cutting pieces of fruit when he had a feeling of doom wash over him. He stopped his cutting when he heard a noise come from in the living room. Slowly he walked out of the kitchen to inspect what caused the noise. Chris looked around the living room it was vacant, everything was were it should have been and nothing new was added.

Chris shook his head. "You need to calm down Chris." Chris was heading back into the kitchen when he ran head on into a solid chest. Stepping away quickly Chris leaped into a stance of attack until he saw who it was. "Oh Wyatt its you, I didn't hear you come in." Chris was still nervous around Wyatt he had thought once Wyatt was saved he could forget about all the pain but it wasn't that simple.

Wyatt and him haven't talked since that night that Wyatt tried to kill himself and that was three months ago. "I'm sorry little brother I didn't mean to scare you." Chris looked at Wyatt he thought he was acting a little strange but Chris chalked it up that Wyatt didn't exactly know how to be around Chris. " Its okay." Chris was about to continue his trek in the kitchen when Wyatt grabbed his wrist tightly.

"You're not going any where until I'm finished with you." Before Chris could react Wyatt raised his fist and struck Chris across the cheek." We're going to have a little fun."

Okay so that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed the chapter please update to tell me if I've lost my magic.


	10. A Past Revisited

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

The last chapter I only received a few reviews, I have to make a command if I don't receive at least ten reviews I will probably stop the story. I don't want to write a story that no one wants to read. For those that have reviewed thank you it means a lot.

So now on with the story !!!!!!!!!!!!

Chris awoke with a sharp headache, he closed his eyes tightly and breathed in deeply to stay the feeling of nauseousness that came over him. Chris tried to lift his right arm to rub away the headache that was quickly forming, to find that his wrist were being held down by a magical bind. Chris closed his eyes to sense how powerful the spell was. Chris sighed a little it was powerful but not powerful enough for him to break it, the problem was to undo the spell it would take a while.

Before Chris could start on a reversal spell, he heard the smug voice of Wyatt. "Oh good your awake, now we can get our little party started." Chris stared at Wyatt with both fear and anger. Fear because the look that Wyatt was giving him never ended well for him, and anger because he was actually fooled by Wyatt's act of goodness. Chris was jerked back to reality by Wyatt's familiar experienced hands unbuttoning his shirt and jeans. Chris closed his eyes tightly against the assault of memories that the present situation was bringing up.

Chris turned back to Wyatt. "Why?" Wyatt stopped his ministrations to look at Chris, he smirked a little before talking. "Why what?" Chris looked deeply into Wyatt's eyes hoping to see any resemblance of the true Wyatt hiding behind all the evil and corruption. " Why lie, why keep up the charade going why not kill us all and return to the future with your baby self to rule." Wyatt smiled and kissed Chris deeply, dismissing the brunettes struggles. " Well that's an easy answer, one because I can start earlier in my ruling, two because I can have you whenever I want to just like when we were kids, and three if I kill everyone you won't be born which is unacceptable I need you." Chris moved his head so he wasn't facing Wyatt, he couldn't stand his lust filled voice. Wyatt was bringing up memories that he'd hidden deep in his mind.

Chris tried to put on a brave face. "They'll find out, what makes you think that I won't tell as soon as they walk through that door." Wyatt let out a deep laugh. " You could never tell on me remember, the nightly rendezvous you and I had while the house was asleep. You couldn't tell on me then you won't tell on me now. Besides when you finally told no one believed you, there isn't anything different from our family in the future from the ones in the past except they're younger." Chris tried to buck Wyatt off him. " It was different back then, I have Trent now, I'll have him on my side." Wyatt smirked at Chris' determination. "Yea I knew you would say something like that, it would be a shame if something was to happen to him, especially since you just got him back."

Chris' eyes turned dark with anger. "If you even touch him, I'll kill you don't underestimate me Wyatt. Knossos did and look what happened to him." Wyatt was shocked at first at Chris' comment but hid it well instead anger boiled up inside of him. He backhanded Chris hard across the face that it split his lip and a bruise was already forming. Chris had to blink back the stars that were swimming across his vision.

Chris had to hide the smirk that was playing on his lips, he knew that Wyatt was pissed. Since they were kids he knew how to push everyone of Wyatt's buttons. The conversation with Wyatt gave Chris the opportunity to reverse the magic on the magical binds. Wyatt turned around to get something or another which gave Chris the open chance to strike. Chris quickly threw his arm out sending Wyatt crashing through the opposite wall in the living room. Chris took this slight victory and headed straight for the door since he wouldn't have time to unravel the magical force field inside the house. Chris figured once he reached outside he would call for his family. Chris had the door open and was just about to step through the entry way when he was grabbed from behind.

At this point Chris knew he would have to fight even to the death if this is what the situation called for. Chris kicked out hard hoping it would connect somewhere on his attackers body so he would be released. The gods must have been listening to his prayers because he was rewarded with a muffled groan of pain and enough slack to maneuver away from Wyatt. Wyatt was beyond pissed he'd had enough of Chris' little games. Wyatt lunged for Chris sending them both flying to the ground, Chris taking the brunt of the impact. Wyatt straddled Chris and held his arms above his head tightly. " As much as I love it when you fight I'm a little pressed for time so cut the fucking crap. You know you won't win so stop fighting me." Chris looked at Wyatt with an evil glare, and spit in Wyatt's face. "Go to hell Wyatt I would never submit to you, why would I your so weak that you can't take me on." Chris knew he had gone to far when Wyatt's face turned bright red and his eyes grew black with anger. Calling up all his strength Wyatt hit him across the face hard leaving another bruise on the left cheek.

Wyatt finished undressing Chris, he roughly gripped him and turned him over. Without preparation he entered Chris roughly. Chris let out a painful scream, it had been a long time since he was on the receiving end of a rape. Though he couldn't remember Wyatt being so rough with him. Tears started to pool in his eyes but he refused to let them fall, he wouldn't give Wyatt the satisfaction. Angry that Chris wasn't screaming out he took him self out fully and positioned himself so he would receive pleasure but Chris will only feel pain. Chris knew what Wyatt was about to do and tried to prepare himself for the pain but Wyatt was to quick, so for the umpteenth time since this horrible ordeal began the Halliwell manor was filled with Chris' painful sobs.

Wyatt was thrusting harder and faster into Chris revealing in his pain when he flipped him over so he could see the pain and shame on Chris' face. Chris tried to look every where except at Wyatt but, he gripped Chris' chin painfully tight so he could see into Wyatt's eyes. "Oh god Chris I've missed this you were always a good lay, I can't wait to have you again. I'm glad that I used a spell to keep hard until I'm ready to fill you with my seed." Wyatt watched as Chris' eyes lost the last bit of sparkle in them. Phase one of his plan completed.

Chris' heart sank when he heard Wyatt's comment he wanted this to be over as soon as possible. He tried not to show it but he knew Wyatt had won, as much determination and fight Chris had Wyatt took from him. He hated that Wyatt could force him back into his submissive weak self. The tears were freely flowing down Chris' cheeks, he was paying to all high magical entities that someone would come home and end this torture. Unfortunately no one was listening, and Wyatt was doing everything in his power to make this memorable and painful for him.

Wyatt had been keeping an eye so to speak on the Halliwell's, so he knew they were on their way back to the manor. He would have to leave his precious, Wyatt looked down at Chris and kissed him roughly grinning Wyatt changed his pace so Chris could now feel some sort of pleasure. His experience hands brought Chris' once soft member hard and erect. He slowed his motion so he was hitting Chris' spot every time. He could see Chris fighting to not to make a sound of pleasure. He wanted Chris to beg him for release. " Come on Chris just make one sound of pleasure and I'll let you cum." Chris looked at Wyatt with anger and lust filled eyes. He didn't want to give Wyatt the satisfaction but the overwhelming feeling to cum took over his senses. Before he knew Chris let out a lust filled moan.

Wyatt couldn't help but smirk he had Chris right were wanted him." There we go baby that's all I needed, I'll keep my end of the bargain." Wyatt grabbed Chris' member and started stroking it in time with his thrust, Chris knew he was about to cum Wyatt did too. With one last thrust Chris came, soon followed by Wyatt. Once Wyatt pulled out Chris rolled into a fetal position and started sobbing. If he was paying attention he would have seen Wyatt morph into Knossos and shimmer out.

Chris stayed that way until the front door opened and the Hailwell family walked in all talking at once about the day they had. The talking immediately stopped when they looked around the manor and saw complete destruction. The first thing on Trent's mind was. "Where is Chris?" Without a second thought Trent went on his search to find Chris followed by the rest of the Halliwell's. " Chris baby where are you?," yelled Trent. Phoebe stopped when she felt pain, anguish and shame wash over her. She almost collapsed under the assault of emotions. "He's still here I can feel him," she said in a whisper. It was then that they heard soft whimpering.

They all followed the noise to the parlor, what they saw almost brought the family too their knees. There was Chris in the fetal position naked with bruises covering most of his body. On instinct Leo and Piper were about to run to Chris but was stopped by Bianca and Trent. Piper looked ready to blow something or more importantly someone up. Bianca decided to explain while Trent went to tend to Chris. " I know you want to help him, but you two have never been through this with him Trent should do it he might hurt you two." Bianca gave them a look so they wouldn't argue they just stood back and watched and prayed that their baby was okay.

Gently Trent walked over to Chris cautious not frighten him in anyway. " Chris baby it's me Trent, your safe now I'm here no one can hurt you now that I'm here I promise you baby." Trent was close to tears he couldn't believe this happened to the love of his life again. He had promised that he wouldn't let anything bad happen to him and here he failed Chris once again. Chris slowly stopped crying as he heard and felt Trent near, he knew he was safe Trent would protect him. He slowly started to move careful of injuries so that he could be gathered in Trent's arms. Him and Trent were about to embrace when out of the corner of his eye he saw Wyatt with a worried expression on his face. Immediately Chris started to feel anger rise up within him. Before anyone knew what was going on he through his hands out and sent Wyatt flying into the grandfather clock. The Halliwell's were so shocked by Chris' reaction that they didn't automatically responded.

Piper was the first to come out of her stupor and tried to go to Wyatt but a shield surrounding him stopped her. At first she thought it was Wyatt's but came to realized that Chris was the one who had the barrier around him. Chris threw Wyatt once more to the other side of the room barley missing the patio doors. Everyone was screaming for Chris to stop except for Trent and Bianca. Piper had finally had enough and was afraid that Wyatt would seriously get hurt that she ran over to Chris and slapped him across the cheek were the bruise that Wyatt had given him was. Everyone in the household gasped in shock even Piper. Regaining her composure she would apologize later to her already traumatized son but for right now she wanted to know why he was close to killing his older brother.

" Chris what the hell are you doing? Why are you attacking your brother,?" Piper practically yelled. Chris stared at Piper he couldn't believe it Wyatt was right they were exactly the same from the future, he should of known they would take his side. Chris tried to control the anger that was fast rising to the surface, but couldn't once he thought about all that has happened in his life due to his family. Looking dead in Piper's eyes in a cold voice no one not even Bianca and Trent have heard he broke loose. " YOUR FUCKING TWICE BLESSED CAN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG BASTARD OF A SON RAPED ME!!!!" The room went dead silent as Chris orbed away from his so called family.

So did you like it. I hope I see more reviews this time. I promise that I'll write faster so I can update. For those that forgot or didn't read the last chapter. Knossos glamored himself into Wyatt I didn't feel like saying Wyatt/Knossos, so I just said Wyatt sorry if there is any confusion. Well I've got to go it's late and I have a interview later on this morning. Tata for now peace.


	11. Secrets Untold

Disclaimer- I don't own the characters of Charmed even though I wish I did.

AN: First and foremost I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, and I'm very happy that you guys are responding so well to Trent's character I actually wasn't sure if I made him come off right. The encouragement I'm receiving is excellent. I'm going to start including more of Bianca, Ryan, Phoebe and Paige, I feel like have been neglecting them. So enough chatter from me on with the story.

***************************************************************************************

Trent watched in silent agony the spot where his love was just standing moments ago. He couldn't believe what had just transpired between the keeper of his heart and the family that was supposed to love him unconditionally. Slowly he turned to the shocked Halliwell's and fixed them with a glare that could kill.

"_Who the hell do you think you are to talk to him like that, do you know what he has been through for you, for this whole damn family." _

Piper was about to respond with a harsh retort of her own, anyone could see the famous Piper Halliwell anger bubbling up inside her, so they took a step back. Unknown to the rest, the anger was aimed at her not the young man in front of her about to give her a thorough tongue lashing.

Trent saw the anger well up in Piper's eyes, he could feel the uncontrolled energy of power radiating off of her in waves, but he pushed on without a second thought. It's about time these people understood the amount of pain, and suffering Chris and everyone from the alternate future went through.

" _Besides watching you all die and having you Leo turn your back on him, and becoming a parent to you Ryan, and defending you to everyone who wanted you dead oh fearless leader, he saved countless lives, and put himself in harms way for complete strangers, he even protected demons.... yes demons who didn't agree with your precious son's strict practices. So what do you do when he's in distress and needs the love and comfort he wasn't awarded in our future, you strike him.......... For now on none of you and I mean **NONE **of you come near Chris unless he initiates it. Now I'm going to go upstairs and see if he is ok, and you all better pray to the higher power that he is ok."_

Trent proceeded to walk upstairs, but not before looking dead straight into Wyatt's eyes.

" _As for you, I will deal with you later...... And do know if you run I will find you and I will kill you."_

With that Trent finished his trek upstairs praying to the highest entity that those people downstairs didn't extinguish the little bit of fire Chris had left in him.

The Halliwell's were standing there with their mouths a gaped, while Wyatt looked green around the edges. Piper opened and closed her mouth like a human blowfish for a while before she was brought out of her stupor by a phone ringing. At that moment the true kick ass, ask questions later temperament came to surface.

" _Who the hell does he think he is to talk to us that way, to talk to me that way. I'm Chris' mother......_

Before Piper could finish her sentence Bianca sprung into action.

" _His mother ha.... you don't have the right to use that word to describe yourself. If what I just saw is any indication of what your motherly ways are, Chris should have disposed you all a long time ago. Regardless of what he might have told me I saw the pain in his eyes when he talked about you all, at first I thought it was because he lost you, but I now see differently. That man who went upstairs to fix the damage that you have caused, has been there for him through it all, he held him at night when he had flashbacks of your torture and rape sessions, the deaths of you three, or the betrayal from you Leo. And let me not forget all the times that Chris was physically sick because he was worried about your well being Ryan. God why can't you people see that, that selfless loving person upstairs put his life on hold, fought and took responsibility at an age that he should be worried about his first kiss, not how to stop his maniacal brother. You owe him, you all owe him, and you better pray that all the damage can be fixed with that man upstairs with him, because if not you just lost a magnificent gift."_

The Halliwell's had the audacity to look embarrassed, but then again they should be, they took Chris for granted. What was happening to them, they never acted like this before. They prided themselves on being such a close knit family.

Unknown to them there was a invisible figure looming around his first stop was at Piper Halliwell.

" _You did the right thing, you have to keep your family together at all cost. If you believe Chris over Wyatt the family will crumble. In time Chris will come to understand."_

Piper nodded in agreement. _" Listen here missy you don't know the strength it takes to keep a family together and I will not let us crumble, In time I know Chris will understand, he knows the value of family"_

Soon everyone was agreeing while Bianca looked at them incredulously. _" Did you not listen to a word I said, are you really going to choose one son over the other."_

Piper shook her head before answering. _" Don't be ridiculous I would never do that, I'm choosing to protect my family and keep them together at all cost."_

Bianca just shook her head before heading upstairs to see how Trent and Chris were holding up.

Barbas smirked watching the scene unfold from his hidden place near the foyer. The plan was progressing nicely. With one last look at the Halliwell's, he flamed out to the underworld to update Knossos on the latest development.

Chris was now enveloped in Trent's arms, sobbing his heart out, periodically he would speak asking why they didn't love him, what did he do for them to hate him so much. Trent could only whisper soothing words of love and endearment.

When he made it up here Chris was locked in the bathroom, you could hear him sobbing, thankfully Chris didn't put a ward up. When he shimmered in his first reaction was to panic, the room was trashed thoroughly and the mirror was shattered leaving bits and pieces sprinkled around Chris where he sat. His first mission was to check Chris over, he made notes to where bruises and cuts could be seen. His anger flared up again when he saw the mistreatment of his love. But he pushed it back he needed to be there to help Chris.

He reached in his back pocket to pull out the healing potion that he always had with him, in their future you never knew when it would be needed, and since whitelighters were few and far it was the next best thing. When Trent went to give the potion to Chris he almost dropped it in shock.

He slowly untangled Chris from his body and looked him over, startled from the lost of contact Chris looked at Trent and saw the shocked look on his lovers face.

" _Trent what is it, what's wrong?"_

Trent just swallowed a couple of times not sure how to voice his findings.

"_Your bruises they healed themselves, I think you got a new power."_

Chris looked at Trent confused, before looking down at his body. To his astonishment his bruises were gone, he felt his stomach drop this couldn't be good.

" _But I don't understand, this was not a power I was supposed to receive."_

Trent just shrugged, _" Well maybe since you changed the future and are now in this time you __also changed your powers."_

Chris shook his head in agreement even though something was telling him that was farther from the truth.

Down in the underworld a black cloaked figure was watching the scene through a black pool. He jumped when a voice spoke behind him.

" _Well any sign yet?"_

Knossos glared at the man before turning to sit on his throne.

" _Nothing that will definatley tell me it worked, but all will be revealed soon." " Were you able to plant the seeds of fear within the Halliwell's?"_

Barbas just smirked. _" Yes, I swear it's too easy to manipulate them." _Barbas scoffed. _" The all powerful Charmed Ones."_

Knossos smirked at Barbas. _" They were able to defeat you.... how many times."_

Barbas just clenched his fist, he just needed to bide his time before his plan could take effect.

Ok that's all I have for now. Once again I thank you to all who reviewed, can't wait to see what you thought of this chapter. I wanted to give Bianca more lines then just being in the background, she's a strong character even though I don't think she was best for Chris she was still a good character.


End file.
